War 21 - Chines guys 2
Way to go, 10 in a row! We are again doing a 50x50. This clan is more of a challenge. They have 20 wins (to our 17). Their middle / bottom looks stronger. Sure, their top is mostly TH9, but they are strong TH9... We did a great job last war sticking to the plan. Let's keep at it. With 50x50, we have 5 crews. Check your crew assignments, and if you think I did it wrong, please ping steint. whitematter is going to run the war strategy. If you are failing in your war attacks, ask him to make you coaching videos. If he asks you do try something, please follow his lead. ---- 'Squads' #Widowmaker's crew - #1 - #14 (avg exp 97.24) #Kato's crew - #15 - #24 (avg exp 82.90) #superman/Scubatron's crew - #25 - #33 (avg exp 77.78) #Andrew's crew - #34 - #42 (avg exp 68.00) #GattoMatto's crew - #43 - #50 (avg exp 59.13) ---- 'Widowmaker's crew' *1 - #14 - crush these guys! 'Crew members' #Kato #blinkermech #whitematter33 #steint #RIVAS #Widowmaker #Andrew #xXTheOctoganXx. #xXTheOctagonXx 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'Kato's crew' *15 - #24 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members' #raychee #FattTV #Stevenile #GattoMatto1970 #Travla #jmazz #lee #Thunk #toonfan 'Scouting Reports' *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'superman's/ScubaTron's crew' *25 - #33 - I keep saying it, but we win the wars in the middle. 'Crew members ' #Norwalk Ray #RabidSquirrel #Azubu #KingBelowMe #rerun #superman101585 #ScubaTron10 #ellad #tizzy #voltron 'Scouting Reports ' *A few key pieces with my suggestions: 1) I always assume you have at least 2 health spells to keep the party going, 2) you like hogs, 3) you will launch a giant or your king in sacrifice to the guard towers so your hogs can run wild and free, 4) you will always kill the king/queen and CC before trying to hit the main base!!! - if this is not done I will find you and punch you. *I also assume you recycle any living hogs for bacon. 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'Andrew's crew' *34 - #42 - continue your perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #Great Lord Matt #Musawi #InvestLT #Made Monster #chase collins #fritz #tasmanianaddict #jake #Chadwellington #Musawizo Scouting Reports *TBD 'Attack Dibs' *TBD ---- 'GattoMatto's crew' *43 - #50 - continue your perfect 3 star track record!!! 'Crew members' #aragorn #LeChevalierMort #MineskerTown #Anthony #ric035 #The Beast #Gadi #lightning reso #Krstffr #zathris #bolin #worrior1 'Scouting Reports' * 43. chinese TH lvl 8. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 25. Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: five: four lvl 8 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 2; air defence: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 2; walls: lvl 6 and lvl7; Easily trigged the king at the top (oin the right). To attrack the troops of the castle attack with one/two archers the barracks on the right (pay atttention at the fire of the cannon) Teslas could are close to the tower wiz. Remember that your troops will attack for first the defenses outside the walls. I would attack the right side. Use archers to destroy air defense and sends some goblins to see if there is tesla. Attack with giants and wallbreakers and used as reinforcement hogs. 44. where ismaylove TH lvl 86 in the middle of the village. King lvl 6. Capacity castle 25. Mortar: three: two lvl 6 and one lvl 5; Cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: five: four lvl 7 and one lvl 8; wiz tower: two: lvl 3; air defence: three lvl 4; walls: lvl 6 and 7. Attracts the king at the top right and destroy it. More difficult to attract troops of the castle. Use two hogs up against the right side of the gold deposit. Draw them out of the fire defenses and destroy it. I believe that the Teslas are in the empty spaces at the corners of the village. While bombs and traps should be close to the castle. I would attack the village from the north. In front of the Tower arch. So you'll be as close as possible to the TH. Remember to use some goblins to destroy the factories of gold / elixirs and leave as free archers to destroy the defenses. 45. Skinnycook TH lvl 8. King lvl 1. Capacity castle 25. Mortar: three: lvl 5; Cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: five: four lvl 8 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: two: lvl 2 and lvl 4; air defence: three: two lvl 4 and one lvl 2; walls: manly lvl 6. Use some goblins against the factory of gold / the elixir at the bottom to attrack the troops of the castle. Easily trigged the king at the top. I would attack the village from the top-right corner. But keep in mind that there could also be tesla. Use some goblins / barbarian to see if there are traps and bombs. So you can destroy the wall lvl 6 without being under mortar’s fire and you must destroy wall lvl 4 to reach the TH. Use mainly giants and archers. 46. chinese TH lvl 8. King lvl 5. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three: two lvl 3 and one lvl 5; Cannon: five lvl 7; arch tower: five: two lvl 6, two lvl 5 anche one lvl 3; wiz tower: two: lvl 1 and lvl 4; air defence: three: two lvl 1 and one lvl 3; walls: manly lvl 7. Attracts the king and the troops of the castle with a giant against the right side of the village. Two tesla should be in the empty spaces at the corners of the village. I would attack the corner in the upper left annd then destroy everything 47 chinese TH lvl 7. king lvl 5. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: lvl 4; air defence: two lvl 4, walls: lvl 7 The same of 48!!!! 48. chinese TH lvl 7. king lvl 1. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four lvl 8; wiz tower: lvl 4; air defence: two lvl 4, walls: lvl 6. We Hope that TH remains outside the village. Easily trigged the king at the top. To attrack the troops of the castle use one giant against the cannone at the top (or 2/3 goblins against the factory of gold at the top). Attak TH but befose send some archers to destroy the military camp and the barrack. In the same time, use some goblins: they run to the factory of gold into the wall (near the tower arch) so the found eventually bombs and traps near TH. Attack with your stronger troops 49. chinese TH lvl 7. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: three lvl 5; cannon: five lvl 8; arch tower: four: three lvl 8 and one lvl 7; wiz tower: Two: lvl 4 and 3; air defence: two lvl 4, walls: lvl 7 and 6. Attracts the troops of the castle with one / two goblins against the factories gold / elixir to the south. Draw them down and destroy them. I would attack the village ever since that point. Send a giant to see if there are traps / bombs. Use several giants and a few barbarians and a few goblins. Watch out for the center of the village: there are bombs and traps. 50. CTRIP TH lvl 7. No king. Capacity castle 20. Mortar: two lvl 4; cannon: five: foru lvl 7 and one lvl 8; arch tower: four: three lvl 7 and one lvl 5; wiz tower: two lvl 2; air defence: two lvl 2; walls: lvl 5. Attack with a giant illato right of the village and attracts the troops of the castle. Portal dle away from fire cannon and destroy them. Bombs and traps in the village center and close to the tower with the archer lvl 5. From that side attack? If you find yourself against attacks from the north of the strongest defenses. If you attack from the south (attacks the right side) remember that your giants will be attracted by the guns off the walls and soon you will find yourself under fire from all defenses. So, I prefer to stick with all perhaps one of the corners with towers wiz. Attack with the Giants and then with lgi archers just destroyed the cannon outside sends wallbreakers but do not waste: you'll need several. Use your best forces! And ask hogs as troops of the castle 'Attack Dibs' *TBD Category:Coc